


How Jonginnie came home?

by exo_YeoliesNini



Series: Bear Chronicles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Jongin, Multi, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_YeoliesNini/pseuds/exo_YeoliesNini
Summary: They came out looking for a new dog, but instead  found an adorable bear hybrid.Things couldn't be better





	How Jonginnie came home?

Hi, this is my first time writing on archive so *bear* with me. There isnt enough hybrid jongin in the world and I need it to happen, so I'll be writing lots and lots of them. Maybe at some point I will accept requests. Anyway, I'll be explaining mainly more about the story and how it's going to go. 

Just to clarify, Jongin is a bear hybrid, I mean we can't argue with that logic. EXO are the main characters, but sometimes there will be some people from other groups. Jongin's main caregivers are Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The other members: Joonmyun, Minseok, Luhan, Kris, Jongdae, and Yixing are caregivers. The other hybrids are Tao and Sehun. I won't specify yet who and who they match with, but in due time. There will be more hybrids as the series progresses, but not now.

**************

Kyungsoo looked at his older two boyfriends, both of them had sour looks on their faces as they looked back at the place they came from. 

It was the sixth shelter they’ve visited.

It was nearing 6 o’clock and the sun was barely beginning to set. The men could be seen walking aimlessly out of the last shelter. Their faces held a look of disappointment and just a hint of desperation: for one, out of all of the places they’ve visited, not one of them had anything worth taking home. Not one of them set their hearts on fire nor did they have a sufficient force to stay. 

They had been looking for an animal best friend for a while now and by no means could they pick a random one. They believed in a single philosophy of when choosing a new playmate it had to be special. It had to connect with each of them. Believe them, all of the furries were adorable and fluffy, but they did not have that… that… spark! 

At least that was what both Baekhyun and Chanyeol thought. He at first was skeptical on whether having the “spark” really mattered, when he believed that it took time to bond with your pet. Clearly, he was also wrong because everytime he looked around the shelters, he felt letdown and unsatisfied. But even though they did not find their animal friend, they had stop at some point. He was hungry since they had not eaten since the morning and tired of driving shelter to shelter when they left early morning to go shopping and then visit shelters. 

“Shouldn’t we eat something. We haven’t eaten since morning and I know you well enough that the both of you are hungry.”, Kyungsoo asked carefully. The other two looked lost in thought, but quickly were out of it at the mention of food. Kyungsoo smirked internally at the revelation of how well he knew his boyfriends. 

“I guess we could eat”, a pouty Baekhyun had answered and turned to look at Chanyeol. “What about you Channie?”, he asked him. “Yeah…”, Chanyeol replied, voice soft, clearly the most upset out of the three of them. He out of all three of them wanted a new dog, since they had moved to a new house and the apartment they had before didn’t allow dogs. Chanyeol was very manly at times and looked very intimidating due to his tall figure, but still proved to be a baby in disguise of a very big man. “C’mon Chanyeol, don’t be so sad. What if we haven’t found a dog yet. It’s not the end of the world.”, Baekhyun said as he stopped walking to look at Chanyeol. “But we’ve searched all day and haven’t even come close to getting a furryyyyy.”, he said in his most whiniest voice. 

“Yah! Park Chanyeol!, snap out of it. We’ll find one, but let’s eat now. You especially have not had a proper meal because you left early for work today.”, a quiet Kyungsoo had said as he turned to look at Chanyeol. “He’s right you know”, Baekhyun cut in. “Wow, teaming up against me now”, Chanyeol had said looking betrayed, but a hint of a smile could be seen as he assessed the situation.

As if he had suddenly regained his usual self, he jumped excitedly on both of his boyfriends backs, throwing both his arms around their shoulders to pull them closer together. “Chanyeol!”, they both shouted distinctly trying to recover their breaths from the surprising force and weight of one Park Chanyeol. Though Chanyeol just laughed and dropped his arms from their shoulders to lace their hands together, starting to swing them in a lovely manner. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn’t suppress their smiles and went to laugh as well, though Kyungsoo managed to look less enthusiastic as his older boyfriends. His boyfriends noticed then and had then proceeded to smother him in kisses all over his face. By then, Kyungsoo had given in and brought out his famous heart-shaped smile that both his lovers melted at the sight of it, not being able to resist a smiling Kyungsoo. 

“Shall we eat now?”, Baekhyun asked. A chorus of “Yes!” could then be heard. “Then let’s head out”, he then said, moving towards their parked car across the street. 

 

No one’s Pov

They had chosen a chicken diner close to their house to eat. Throughout their dinner, they talked closely about random things and just spent time together. It had been too long since they had a night out; their jobs had recently gotten busier and Chanyeol had gotten promoted and that took more time away. It led to less dinners together and many lonely nights. 

To not let the night end so quickly, they decided to take a walk around the park, where they continued their thoughtless conversation. They had been talking about Chanyeol’s strange coworker who had one day arrived at the office smelling like fish and wearing only his underwear, who somehow thought he was dreaming when they heard a small cry coming from behind a big rock. 

“What was that?”, an already scared Baekhyun had asked shrinking himself behind Chanyeol as if Chanyeol wasn’t anymore of a scaredy cat. They were both trying to hide themselves in each other when another small cry could be heard. Kyungsoo, who was tired of their antics decided to take matters into his own hand and stepped over a stone and looked slowly, but carefully behind the rock. His lovers looked at him, holding their breaths, until Chanyeol cleared his throat and gained sudden courage to follow his lover behind the big boulder of a rock. With him, he brought Baekhyun, who looked anxious, just hearing the small cries. As they reached behind, they saw Kyungsoo look confusedly around trying to focus on where the sound could have come from. 

“Where is it coming from then?”, Chanyeol had asked looking around. 

“I’m not sure”, Kyungsoo answered camly. That was when they heard it. A small cry coming from a tree not to far away. It sounded distressed and they couldn’t help but feel sympathetic and upset at the small cries coming from behind the tree. 

They then chose to descend forward towards the sound, each step bringing them closer to the mysterious cries. As they got closer, the cries sounded louder and again the three men felt their hearts break a little at the mere thought of what could be wrong. They rounded the tree and were left in shock a they saw what the cries were coming from. 

A hybrid. More specifically a bear hybrid. 

Their mouths were left agape as they saw the hybrid sitting down on a dirty white blanket covered with what looked like strawberry drawings, legs spread with a small bag of mixed berries in between. The hybrid in question was wearing a large ratty worn-out oversized pink sweater with little blue shorts adorning his perfectly sun-kissed golden skin. His hair was a brown hue messed with soft curls falling over his pretty face. On his back, he had a small red ironman backpack and on it had a small stuffed bear the size of his palm clipped to the front zipper. Right on top of his curly hair though, could be seen little brown ears, that looked as soft as clouds. His perfectly sculpted face could be described only as God’s work, a specially made one sent from above to capture the hearts of those fortunate enough to witness such beauty and energy. Aside from the tears cascading down his face, droopy brown eyes and pouty plump lips were resurfaced, only adding to his impending beauty and adorableness. All in all this hybrid was a mixture of hell and heaven, where no being could ever enter. A clash between wanting to ravish and the want to simply protect and love. 

They snapped out of their daydream when further cries and whimpers were heard. Only then could they notice how on the left crease of his forehead was a gash and red scorching blood was seen and then how his knees were full of tiny scapes probably from falling a multitude a times. Fear was gone the minute they saw the hybrid and immediate worry was placed instead. 

They approached the hybrid not out of fear, but out of cautiousness as to not scare the poor hybrid away. The hybrid looked no younger than seventeen, which further gave them panic as to what caused the hybrid to be in this situation. 

“Hey, little one”, Kyungsoo spoke in a soft tone trying to be as harmless as possible in front of the hybrid. The little one then looked over and only then noticed how close these beings were. The hybrid, as quick as silk got up and moved behind the tree and only peeked his head out to see the humans. His face held both fear and panic of what these humans could do to him. 

Next to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol spoke out, for once in a small voice, “Hey, sweetheart, we won’t hurt you.” “Yeah, Hon, we promise. We just want to help you.”, Baekhyun said trying to also help the situation. The bear hybrid was not convinced and just stared quietly not sure what to do. He looked helplessly around him, his gaze then falling to his dirty white strawberry blanket strewed on the ground, forgotten in his momentary panic after having seen the strange humans. The said humans followed his gaze and then put the pieces together that the bear wanted his blanket back. Kyungsoo took initiative and picked up the dirty blanket and looked at the adorable wobble of the hybrid’s lips as it thought they were taking it away. 

“Sorry, little one, do you want it back?”, Kyungsoo asked, worried he scared the hybrid. The bear just nodded barely and took a step forward when Kyungsoo held out the blanket and grabbed it as quick as lightning and retreated back behind the tree again and bunched it up against his chest, some of it covering his angelic face. The males’ hearts couldn't stop thumping as they thought it was the most adorable thing they have very seen. 

It was a tense few minutes before they heard a sweet honey voice calling out to them. “What do you want?”, a pout had formed on his perfect face, seemingly confused at the strange actions made by the three men. “We just want to help you hon, nothing else.”, Baekhyun said and as an afterthought added, “You got a pretty big booboo on you head there hon, and a few booboo’s on your knees”, he said as he made hand movements to show the hybrid. “Don’t you want those gone. Imagine your head and knees as good as new.”, Chanyeol said taking slow steps forward. The hybrid in alarm moved back, but was quickly assured by Kyungsoo that it was alright. That Chanyeol and them were nice and were friends. The hybrid could somehow sense a feeling of security and trust between the three of them and that made him a bit more convinced to trust these humans. 

Not completely trustful, the bear hybrid moved from behind the tree and approached a close Chanyeol. The others tried to move as well, but were stopped as the hybrid flinched and tried to move away. “No, no, no, sweetheart, they’re fine. Please, baby”. Both the hybrid and the lovers could feel a deeper connection and became even more fond of each other. Now though, the hybrid stepped closer and sat down with Chanyeol, setting his strawberry white blanket on the grassy land. He motioned the others to sit on it with him and he himself sat cross-legged, his pink sweater falling over exposing his delicate collarbones. If it was possible to grow more fond of the adorable bear hybrid, the three lovers could certainly testify to the opening of their hearts for the baby bear. 

“Could you tell us what happened to you little one? Why are you crying”, Kyungsoo had asked him. They all waited patiently for the hybrid’s response, but the hybrid looked scared. What surprised them was the fact that the bear hybrid had jumped on them, hugging him like his life depended on it, crying willessly. They were in a moment of shock, but instinct had come out. Years of comfort and love given to each other was enough to put them into action and caused them to hug the hybrid back squishing him in the middle. They gave words of praise and comfort, while their hands were busy holding each other. They had stayed in that position until the bear had quieted down. 

The bear hybrid, who had been crying hysterically had then managed to reach a state of calmness and awareness of where he was. He straightened up and wiped his eyes, diminishing any traces of tears left. He sniffed a little bit more and composed himself. The other three males watched entranced as the bear proceed to take a few berries from the bag and put them into his mouth, chewing deliberately with a pout firmly placed on his perfect plump lips. 

‘Huh, it seemed that berries were a source of relief for the hybrid’, Kyungsoo noted as he watched the hybrid lick some leftover berry juice from his fingers, sucking on them and watching a frown come to place as he saw some juice had fallen on his blanket. It was an adorable sight. He hadn’t realized a smile had come to his face as he looked at his boyfriends and saw the same smiles on their faces. They all looked briefly at each other, words of acknowledgement seeped through, years and years of good communication was oozed out in that thick silence. They were taken out their stoop by a soft giggle coming from a little baby bear hybrid. They turned to look at the bear and the hybrid, as if realizing something was amiss, covered his mouth, while a deep blush spread over his bubbly cheeks. 

“You’re too cute, sweetheart”, Chanyeol spoke out. If it was possible to become redder, the hybrid would’ve been a tomato by now. The hybrid just hid his face with his blanket and squealed loudly, startling the humans as they could not fathom how someone like this could be that adorable, could be real. 

“You wanna tell us your name hun?”, they had finally asked. 

After a few moments a small voice said, “Jonginnie”. 

“Jonginnie?”, they were left confused. “Oh wait, I’m not Jonginnie, well I am, but I am Jongin first”. He said again. 

“Well call you Jonginnie, ok little one”.“Uh-huh.”, Jonginnie had replied back. 

“Can we ask you a few questions, sweetheart?”, they asked timidly. Jongin had grown red again today. For what reasons, he doesn't know. Eventually he nodded and scooted to place himself in front of them with his ironman backpack placed on his lap. 

“Hun, what happened to you? Why were you crying?”, Baekhyun was the one to ask. 

“Oh that..”. He had forgotten all about that. He didn’t know how to answer the question, how to remember what had happened. He thought for a moment and like a symphony, he was able to recover his lost memories. But, suddenly as soon as he had remembered them, they brought back flashes of pain and hurt that coursed through his body and mind. He lips started to wobble as tears had threatened to come out. They noticed and rushed to make sure he was alright. 

“It’s ok little one..You don’t have to talk about it”, they had said. But no, he wants to talk about it. He felt safe for once. So, he pushed himself away from them and wiped his eyes for the third time that night. He took a deep breath and let out everything. Unfortunately, it was too hard to understand since he said it too fast. 

“IwashungryandwantedtoeatsomethingsoIwenttothelittlestoreforfoodandtherewerethebagofberriestheyweremyfavoriteandithougticouldtakethemsoididbutthenthemanagercameoutandsawmesohechasedmeandthrewrocksandsticksatmeitmademesosad”. 

“Woah, woah hun, could you say it a little slower? Please? For hyungs.”

The hybrid took another deep breath and this time said it slowly so hyungs could understand. “I was hungry and wanted to eat something, so I went to a little store for food to feed my bear tummy. You wouldn’t believe it hyungs! They had my most favorite berwies there! I asked them if I could have some of them, but they said no, even when I gave them my puppy eyes and said my tummy was very hungwy. Then, I just took them, but a big scary man came out and saw me taking them and you know what happened. He chased me out and then..then..hit me with sharwp rocks and sticks. It hurt really bad hyungies. Why was the bad man so mean to Nini? What did Nini do? 

Chanyeol had pulled him into another hug, “You did nothing wrong sweetheart, at least not enough for the bad man to hurt you. Ok, Jonginnie, are you listening, you’re a very good bear.”

Yes, Nini, your hyungie is right, you did nothing wrong”, Baekhyun had reassured once again to get the point across. Kyungsoo had not said anything, too busy fuming at the man who dared hurt his Jongin. Yes, his Jongin, his precious baby bear. He wasn’t he was holding his fists tightly until a warm hand had been placed on his hand. He looked up from the grassy floor and met face to face with Jongin who sported a sad expression. 

“Did I make hyungie mad? I’m sowry”, he had began to whimper pitifully. 

“No, little one, I’m not mad at you, just at the man who hurt you”, he whispered as he hugged the bear to his chest, rocking him back and forth on his lap. ‘Oh, how soft his thighs were.’ Jongin had calmed down at the confession and gave Kyungsoo a toothy grin, showing off his bunny teeth. 

Peace was made until Chanyeol asked the question they were all wondering about. “Nini, where’s your family, your home?”

‘Jonginnie’s family?’, the bear had thought. “Jonginnie’s famawy?, Jonginnie doesn’t have a famawy anymore, not even a home”, he said softly, picking at his pink sweater. He was worried they didn’t want him anymore. ‘Why would anyone?’

The next question shocked him though. 

“Would you like to come home with us little one?”. It was daring, but they had already grown fond of him and could not just let him go. Leave him all alone, where he could get hurt. They weren’t sure he would say yes, but were proved wrong when the hybrid replied with a yes. 

“Yes hyungies, I want to go home with you”, he had barely known them, but he was sure he wanted to go with them. He felt safe. 

“Well then let’s get going then. We have to fix your cuts baby”, Baekhyun had then said. They agreed and then got up. Jongin, though had a little trouble standing up, exhaustion taking over. He looked up and made grabby hands at Chanyeol, asking to carry him. He was suddenly very comfortable with them. He even let Baekhyun and Kyungsoo carry his backpack and blanket, while Chanyeol carried him on his back, arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Wait, my bewries!”, he recalled. They looked back and right at side of the tree was a bag of berries. Baekhyun had retrieved and even fed Jongin one before he closed them. 

“C’mon, hyungie, one more! Pwease!” , he pleaded at him, but Baekhyun did not give in and refused. “No, hun, wait till after”. He pouted but accepted. Instead he marvelled at how tall his hyungie was. ‘He had never seen up here before!’. 

“Wow, hyungie, you’re so big and tall”. Chanyeol had just blushed and coughed a small yeah, glaring at his lovers who had smug smiles on their faces, knowing his inappropriate thoughts about Jongin. 

***************

 

They had reached their house in record time and were busy rushing themselves inside, since it had started to rain heavily. ‘How could they have left their Jonginnie there?’ 

Kyungsoo had cleaned his cuts with a first aid kit hidden at the bottom drawer of the bathroom and had started to get the guest bedroom set with fluffy blankets and toys. He grabbed his ironman backpack and put it there as well. He was curious what was inside, but had decided to wait till morning to ask Jongin. Baekhyun had gotten him clothes, (borrowed from Chanyeol, because Jongin was still too tall). Chanyeol busied himself with washing Jongin’s clothes and strawberry covered blanket, using their best detergent and softener. They made Jongin take a warm bath, watching with small smiles as Jongin played with the bubbles of the strawberry scented bath bomb. After, they got him dressed, blow-dried his hair (that was hard, everytime it turned on, Jongin would get scared by the noise. They made it though, a promise of ice cream was enough to make him cave in), and then showed him his room. They even gave him a bit of hot chocolate, him whining about the forgotten ice cream, but was soon shushed by Chanyeol about getting ice cream tomorrow.  
Jongin was admadent about staying up, but soon sleep consumed him, breaths smoothing out into a soft rhythm. The males were about to leave, when a hand reached out to Kyungsoo. 

They looked curiously and found Jongin looking at them expectantly, like they had forgotten something important. 

“Goodnight kisses”, he had said, making smooching sounds with his lips, which made them laugh softly in affection. It was a bit awkward, but they each gave him a kiss. Chanyeol on his cheek, Baekhyun on his nose, and Kyungsoo on his forehead. As if a key, Jongin had fallen asleep again, regaining steady rhythm. 

They left again and went to their shared room, preparing for bed. It was already 11:00 pm. They changed and brushed their teeth, washed their faces on any residue. They crashed into bed, Baekhyun in the middle, Kyungsoo on his right and Chanyeol to his left. 

“Do you think we made the right decision?”, one of them had asked. They thought for a moment and one memory came into mind: little Jongin dressed in little blue shorts and a pink sweater, crying helplessly. 

“Yeah, we made the right decision”, Kyungsoo had stated. It was quiet until Chanyeol broke the silence with an I love you addressed to the both of them with soft pecks on their lips. 

"Me too, goodnight”

“Love you too”. 

They had fallen asleep then and one thing was clear: they had found someone after all. 

****  
Meanwhile, in the other room, little Jonginnie was off into dreamland, dreaming about bears and berries, and of course his hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Loves~,  
> I just finished this one and this is just the origin. I'll explain more about the way the story works in my next update. 
> 
> Oh sorry to bother you, but I'm not exactly sure how to add works onto my series after part 1. Could someone explain to me How? It would be a big help. 😯
> 
> Just to let you know~  
> The next one is about them trying to wake up the sleepy bear hybrid, Nini. Maybe a bonus if you're lucky. I also have my other story, the sekai one as well that I'm working on. 
> 
> But, thank you subscribing and bookmarking, and giving kudos and comments. I love you all and appreciate all of your support. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~  
> Till next time~


End file.
